


It's the Great Pumpkin, Ulaz!

by Revasnaslan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: In which Shiro takes Ulaz to a pumpkin patch.





	It's the Great Pumpkin, Ulaz!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pinch hit for giddy-goblin on tumblr for the galraween exchange!! :D i hope you like it!!

Halloween was a foreign concept to Ulaz—it wasn’t a holiday that the Galra celebrated. However, Shiro had been more than happy to explain  _ everything _ about the holiday to him, while Ulaz was visiting Earth. From the trick-or-treating to dressing up… that was all Ulaz had gotten before Shiro’s excited rambling had gotten too fast and confused his translator.

Ulaz failed to see what going to a farm out in the middle of nowhere had to do with Halloween, though. He had bundled up in a scarf and coat, tucking his ears into a hat that Shiro had knitted for him the last time he complained about the chill of fall. Shiro had told him that going out into the country was supposed to be a surprise, that he’d see what they were doing once they got there. Now, he trailed a couple of paces behind Shiro as they made their way out into a field that was filled with… over-sized oranges? Ulaz had thought oranges grew on trees. Maybe it was a different breed?

There were families all around them, most of them with young children. The children were running around the field’s rows, laughing and pointing at the fruits, chattering on about what they were going to make out of them. Ulaz also spotted several other Galra, who seemed fascinated by the plant life and were excitedly asking their human companions about it. Ulaz was so focused on looking around that he ran into  _ his _ human companion, nearly knocking Shiro over.

“Alright there, Ulaz?” Shiro asked, glancing over his shoulder. “Not getting too chilly?”

“No,” Ulaz said, shaking his head.

“Good, good,” Shiro said, returning to looking around the field. There was an intentness to his gaze, as if he was searching for something in particular…

“Shiro…” Ulaz started, intending to ask Shiro what he was looking for.

However, Shiro visibly perked up, and took off. Ulaz remained where he stood, ears twitching in surprise as he watched Shiro vault over one of the over-sized oranges—only for his foot to catch a root and for him to end up face first in the dirt. Ulaz gasped as he hurriedly followed Shiro, carefully climbing over the vines that Shiro had decided to  _ jump over _ until he reached where Shiro was groaning on the ground.

“Shiro?” Ulaz asked worriedly, ears pinning back as he dropped to his knees where Shiro lay. “Shiro? Are you alright?”

Shiro merely held his thumb up—a gesture Ulaz knew meant he was fine—and groaned again. Still, Ulaz helped Shiro back up to his feet, dusting dirt off of his jacket and checking him over for any signs of injury.

“Ulaz, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Shiro said, seeming amused. “I took worse tumbles than that when I was a kid.”

“If you’re sure…” Ulaz sighed, before looking at the fruit that Shiro had been so desperate to get to. It was by far the largest one they had seen in the field so far, twice the size of the next biggest fruit. However, Ulaz couldn’t figure out why Shiro had been so excited for  _ this _ fruit in particular. “Why were you so excited to get to this thing?”

“Because it’s the biggest one in the patch!” Shiro said excitedly as he turned away from Ulaz and knelt down in front of the fruit.

As Shiro continued rambling on about his childhood, Ulaz listened intently. He silently watched as Shiro began checking the fruit over—tapping it, turning it, checking the leaves on its stem. “Are you checking to make sure it’s ripe?” Ulaz asked as he crouched down beside Shiro, tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Mm,” Shiro said absently. “We’re lucky we got here early, someone might’ve taken this one!”

“Why?” Ulaz asked. “Because it will provide the most nourishment?”

Shiro laughed. “We’re not going to eat it, Ulaz.”

Ulaz frowned in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“We’re going to carve it,” Shiro said. “Cut it open, gut it, and then carve a face or something in the front! Me and my grandfather used to do it all the time when I was kid…”

“I… see,” Ulaz said, ears perking in interest. “Humans carve giant oranges?”

Shiro couldn’t stop his laughter. “They’re called pumpkins, Ulaz… you thought these were oranges?”

“Well… they’re big and they’re orange!” Ulaz said, feeling the fur on the back of his neck fluff up in embarrassment. “Does that mean you don’t peel them either?”

“No, you cut open the top here,” Shiro said, patting the top of the pumpkin. As he spoke, his face  lit up in excitement—it was the most excited Ulaz had seen him in a while. “Inside there’s like… pulp and seeds. We get rid of all of that and carve out a design on one side, put a candle inside, and put it out on the front porch! Oh, and we need to think of something to carve!”

“What do people usually carve?” Ulaz asked curiously.

“Faces, mostly,” Shiro said. “Funny or scary, doesn’t matter. I’m partial to funny faces, though.”

“This is the one you want then?” Ulaz asked, reaching out to mimic Shiro, patting the top of the pumpkin.

“Oh, absolutely!” Shiro said, getting back to his feet. He hesitated however, when he realized that he’d have trouble carrying the thing. His arms were just a little bit too short. So, he glanced at Ulaz. Once they got the thing free of the vine, Ulaz picked up the pumpkin easily. The sheer weight of the pumpkin nearly caused him to tumble over backwards, but he quickly adjusted his stance and followed after Shiro through the patch back towards the car.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d assume you only brought me all the way out here just because you needed someone to carry your stupidly oversized fruit,” Ulaz said dryly.

“That’s  _ exactly _ why I brought you all the way out here!” Shiro shouted over his shoulder. “Someone had to carry the stupidly oversized fruit!”

Ulaz couldn’t help his chuckle, ears twitching in amusement as he wordlessly followed Shiro back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
